This invention relates to a joint having the characteristics of a dovetail joint but which may be formed by merely pressing two interfitting members together.
The effectiveness of dovetail joints has long been recognized but such joints have had limited application because of their very nature. Also, the formation of the tapered tongues and grooves has been rather complicated and expensive, usually requiring special machines. Further, such joints are usually limited to wooden members which can be glued together and then clamps are required during the setting of the glue as with other types of glued joints. Production is limited by the work involved in the preparation of the interfitting parts, by the manipulations necessary to fit them together and by the setting time of the glue.
Objects of the present invention are, therefore, to provide an improved dovetail type joint, to provide a dovetail type joint of wide application, to provide a dovetail type joint which is not subject to the limitations of conventional dovetail joints, to provide a joint which is inherently self clamping, to provide a pressed-in dovetail type joint which is especially applicable to plywood and to provide such a joint which is also applicable to metal members.